1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote monitoring of flow conduits, such as pipelines and wellbores, and more particularly to a system of self-contained measurement stations for measuring parameters of interest of the flow conduit and transmitting the measurements to a mobile interrogation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid conduits such as pipelines and aqueducts extend for tens, hundreds, or thousands of kilometers and may be used to transport liquids, gases, slurries or combinations thereof. Such conduits may have multiple sections that run above or below ground. Sections may be run underground to avoid natural obstacles such as rivers or simply as a safety precaution. Other sections may be run above ground depending on the topography and underlying strata. Sensing stations are commonly located at major features, such as pumping station that may be separated by tens or hundreds of kilometers. Sensors are used to determine any of a number of parameters of interest related to the operation and safety of the conduit and/or related to the fluid transported therein. However, due to the relatively large separation of these stations, conditions that may be indicative of potential problems or failures may go undetected until they become so great as to cause a catastrophic event, such as for example a substantial leak that may be a serious environmental problem. It would be highly desirable to be able to determine various parameters relating to the physical condition of the conduit including, but not limited to, mechanical strain and stress, crack initiation and propagation, temperature, acceleration and vibration, seismic events, corrosion, pressure integrity, and flowing fluid properties, such as chemical species, radiation, and chemical contamination. The very nature of the length and location of such conduits, however, make the distribution of power and signal lines to multiple measurement stations substantially impractical and cost prohibitive.
There is a demonstrated need for a system for providing more measurements along fluid conduits without the need for additional power and signal lines.